


The drunken Warmth

by luna19619



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, M/M, Sad, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna19619/pseuds/luna19619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s definitely not an alcoholic. He wasn’t even a heavy drinker! His life was pretty decent too, he’s famous at his school, his teammates trust him to their greatest extent and his family isn’t poor either. So why is he currently this drunk and just generally miserable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The drunken Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head that something like this could happen. (not really but whatever :D)

He’s definitely not an alcoholic. He wasn’t even a heavy drinker! His life was pretty decent too, he’s famous at his school, his teammates trust him to their greatest extent and his family isn’t poor either. So why is he currently this drunk and just generally miserable?   
Well he lost.   
Not a bet or anything like that. He lost an important game he couldn’t afford to lose, it didn’t turn out the way he planed it, the way he wanted it. He wasn’t even on the court when they lost and his dear rival wasn’t either. They were heated in one of their own little battles of setters until they both got pulled out by their individual teammates. Even on the bench they were still starring intensely at each other, the tension and frustration was filling the room like a thick fog and he swore if looks could kill there would be no survivors left in the whole stadium. They were both pulled back into reality when Hinata wrapped his arms around him and they fell to the floor, the rest of Kageyamas teammates crushed down on top of them shortly after.   
That team of amateurs won even without Kageyama! Against his own?!  
He slammed his glass down on the counter and shook his head slightly. Everything was buzzing and his vision was blurry, he was obviously drunk as fuck.

“You should stop, this was your third glass after all.”  
He looked over to Iwazumi. He came with him to take care of him and that was a really sweet gesture and all but his dear guardian angel can sincerely fuck off. Right now he didn’t want to be a reasonable and rational person, he wanted to get so drunk that he might not just forget this night but also the game that he just lost. He felt like a complete wreck and he probably looked like he’s going trough the worst break up ever. Well it kind off fit, volleyball is his love and now it cheated on him with Tobio, no not just cheating it was a long time affair! Those fucking cheaters, both of them!

“You know you’re talking out lout? And what’s up with Tobio having an affair with your volleyball?” 

“Shut it.”   
He didn’t even know if that was recognisable. His voice kind of did it’s own thing and isn’t properly doing what his brain is telling it to do. He pointed at the bartender, or at least tried to do so. It was hard because now there were 3 of them and not just one anymore. Where did those come from?

“I want mo-“  
He got cut off by the door opening and a group of people barging in. One obnoxious loud voice rang trough the room, soon it was silenced by a slap of a larger person. You’ve got to be kidding.

“Is that karasuno?”  
Yes, he could confirm that, even in his drunken state. That pout, that stand, those ice-cold eyes and that orange ball of joy jumping up and down beside him could he recognise anywhere. Why can’t he just leave him alone?

“I’ll go vomit on the toilet then.”

Oikawa stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom. After opening, entering and locking one stall door he sat down cause in the state he’s currently in he didn’t trust himself to stand up while peeing.   
When you’re alone on the toilet while being drunk you slip into a state nobody can explain. You’re alone with your deepest thoughts that might never come out of your mouth but sometimes swirl around in the back of your head, you suddenly regret everything you ever did. Overwhelmed by the sudden burst of emotions pouring out of his head he starts to cry. He screamed silently at himself for being so stupid, so jealous, for being such a bastard and for being utterly in love. Everything felt like it was crashing and tumbling down on top of him. He was a disappointment to his family, the girls who he goes out with use him as a status symbol and don’t actually love him, his teammates might respect, no tolerate him as the captain, but evidently hated Oikawa the person. Why wouldn’t they anyway? He was nasty, arrogant, and a manipulative bastard. Even Iwa-chan, one of those people he actually holds dear will eventually be full of his shit.  
He couldn’t help himself and think about Kageyama too, the guy that was always on his nerve and mind now seemed to be the only person to give him a grip on the situation he’s in. 

“That genius just can’t leave me alone can he?”

Back when they were both younger he seemed to be so eager to learn that serve from him. Even though he was already good on his own. Oikawa felt like he was mocking him all the time but to be totally honest how could that little kid be playing mind games with him. And then over time, Tobios entire attitude changed. Was his change, the way he turned out, his fault?   
Could it be that he made his life more miserable? Well he isn’t the way he used to be anymore but today, it was his fault again that Tobio acted so distant and he clearly had an affect on Oikawa too. But I mean after all he’s just another ordinary volleyball player who happened to be more talented then others, right? So why can’t he see him like any other player then?

'You know why.'

He stood up flushed the toilet and walked, or rather stumbled, towards the sink.

'You love him. Always have, always will.'

It sounds fucking stupid but he knew that it was nothing but the truth. The booze sure had its affect on him. When he focused more on the sink and the goal to actually get there he caught a glance of himself in the mirror and he looked horrible.   
He had to be totally hammered. 

“NOO”

Okay that high-pitched scream startled him; it also interrupted his train of thoughts. Oh yeah he’s still in the bathroom of a bar. He tried to splash some water in his face but missed the first two attempts; don’t ask how he messed such an easy task up.  
Being drunk sure had its ups and downs. The sight he cached after opening the bathroom door was probably one of the best things he saw in a long time. Kageyama was held down by his teammates and a bottle of vodka was forced into his mouth, making him swallow the burning liquid.   
He wasn’t forced to drink the whole bottle in one go but it was surly enough to knock him out in a few minutes. They probably want him to loosen up a bit and show a different facial impression then his infamous pout. He leaned against the counter next to Iwazumi who was now busy talking to some blonde. 

“That’s the guy I have to babysit.”

Iwazumi didn’t even bat an eye at him, he was to busy flirting with that chick. She gave him a small wary smile and then turned her full attention back on Iwa-chan, so Oikawa got what he wanted after all. His ‘guarding angel’ finally leaves him alone.   
More alcohol!  
He ordered vodka, just because Tobio gave him such a delightful sight earlier.

“CHEERS!” 

That burned in his throat. But it made him all warm in his insides and the buzzing was getting more and more intense. Time was going freakishly fast and then slowing down again. Half the bar was looking at him strange that’s for sure but the other half raised their glasses and gulped down their own alcoholic or non-alcoholic drink. It was getting harder and harder to stand without support and his mind couldn’t focus.

“---The grand king---- is here?”

“Oikawa---“  
There were people talking about him. And jugging by that nickname it had to be those karasuno brats. He scanned the room for them and tried to walk as straight as he could towards them and he thought he did a pretty decent job but his voice was just coming out as a drunken slur. One of their ‘big guys’, maybe a second year, with a nearly bald head and his shirt off pointed at him.

“What do you want?” 

His voice wasn’t really steady either and he was grabbing onto the table like his life depended on it. 

“I just wanna talk. Is that so wrong?”  
They both folded their arms in front of their chest but ‘no shirt’ fell over because now he didn’t have any support anymore. He was swearing but didn’t bother to stand up again.

“GREAT!”  
That enthusiastic scream didn’t just surprise him but also the rest of the karasuno crew. Was that really Kageyama just now?

“I want to talk about some fucked up-“ Kageyama stumbled over the guy laying on the floor and fell right into Oikawas arms. Oikawa wrapped his arms around him in an instant to support him. Pressed so close to each other was way to nice for his own liking.

“That’s a weird carpet.” After that he let out a laugh.  
And he thought he’s drunk as shit but look at this giggling mess in his arms. Wait did he just giggle? And laugh in a not creepy way?

“Wait why are you touching me?”  
His voice and his expression and his movements were so weird. This isn’t Kageyama Tobio the monster setter with nearly no emotions. He looked like a cute lost puppy.

“Oh right I wanna fight you! Settle this! You and me! Now!”  
Okay definitely cute! Now it’s Oikawas turn to laugh. 

“You’re so fucking …”  
No insult popped up in his mind so he just stood there starring at a wall. You know what! They both wanted to settle this. This was a great Idea!

“For the first time I actually agree with you.”   
His teammates started to swarm around them and looked at Tobio concerned. One taller guy wanted to push Kageyama away and tried to reason with him that he would regret it later on. But you can’t argue with a drunk guy who has a goal. And his goal is too confront Oikawa and to his surprise he took on that challenge.

“Just let me do this! Don’t interrupt and stuff.”  
He rushed past everybody and tried to pull the door open for 2 minutes straight until he figured that he had to push it. Oikawa followed soon after. The coldness of the night hit both of them hard. Well to be honest they both didn’t really know what to do now. They got heated up in there but neither of them felt that kind of hatred to punch each other or something like that.

“Now what?”

“I think it’s time to tell you that I think you’re a douche.”  
Kageyama looked so proud of himself for saying an insult out loud like that. 

“Wow you got me. I might as well go die now right?”

Oikawas voice was dripping with sarcasm and probably every other person in the whole world would have got that but Kageyama apparently didn’t because his eyes just got wide as fuck. 

“No no no no no no don’t die! I don’t want to responsible for your death. I don’t want to go to prison.”

“Wow so you would just care about yourself if I killed myself? What’s wrong with you!”  
He shouted as loud as his drunken voice would allow it without cracking. He knew they were both still very tipsy and they were probably both talking without a second thought behind it but still, that kind of hurt. Everybody seems to not give a single fuck about him and slowly it’s starting to get to his head. As he looked back up he saw yet again another thing that amazed him. Was he sad or something?

“I’m a selfish bastard aren’t I? I try to change but…”  
Those words pierced his heart like daggers and they buried themselves just deeper and deeper into him with every breath he took.   
Why is he always hurting him even if he doesn't want to?  
He knew exactly the position he was in he probably felt absolute defeat. And those words were the same he said to himself just a few seconds ago. When you’re drunk, deep hidden feelings come out and this statement surly left Oikawa with a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe they weren’t that different after all?

“No you’re not. I am.”  
He moved a bit forward, towards that emotional wreck. Kageyama glanced up at him.

“What are you saying? What are you doing? You hate me don’t you?”  
No he never hated him. And to the other questions, he didn’t really know himself what he was saying or doing.

“I should apologise, for what I did and how I behaved.”  
He just nodded and shifted from one foot to another.

“I’m sorry.”   
Tobio walked towards Oikawa and wrapped his arms around him with such force that they both stumbled back and landed next to the bars door. Oikawa closed his eyes before he landed on his butt with a loud thud, was this it? Did Tobio just snap and is now going to attack him? Well he isn’t feeling pain so it’s safe to open his eyes right?   
Oikawa sat on the cold, hard floor with his back pressed against a wall and Kageyama was literally sitting on his lap hugging him tightly. It wasn’t really that uncomfortable but it was still strange. 

“I accept the apology, I’m sorry too.”  
These words lifted a weight of his shoulders he didn’t even know he was carrying around. He wrapped his arms around him and in response he got a shiver.

“Thank you.”  
He closed his eyes again hopefully saving every bit of what was happening in the back of his mind. This sensation he was feeling, this smell of cold night air mixed with alcohol, the sound of nothing but steady breathing everything. He will not forget this. And most important, he will not forget the warmth that was spreading trough his body starting from his heart. It was pretty similar to the warmth he was feeling when he poured that bitter burning liquid down his throat but this was definitely one thousand times better and not as lonely.

“This is nice, and not as lonesome even though I still feel like a bad person.”  
Tobio was mumbling into his chest but he knew what he felt and what he tried to express with these seemingly dumb words. But no he had to disagree! Toby was never the bad person, it was always his fault. He was the bad guy in this story, and to be completely honest realizing and admitting that fact hurt like hell. He's trying to love but by going so he just makes everything worse.

“We could have been together, I'm sure of it. But I don’t want that for and or from you now. You got a bright future ahead of you and I don’t. I have and always will hold you down even if I don’t want too. You’re slowly getting better and move away from the title you had and the person you where and you can do that without me you know. Please be the person I couldn’t become, for both of us.”   
Tears were filling his eyes but he blinked them away easily. Oh god why was he so totally and utterly in love with that idiot, now it’s too late! They were newer meant to be in the first place. Now he’s far ahead of him following a path he can’t reach. It’s bitter sweet actually.  
Tobio tightened his grip around Oikawa and buried his face in the crook of his neck and breathed out against it sending shivers down Oikawas spine. 

“Please. Don’t say that. I will change you too just you watch.”

His voice was sloppy and filled with desperation. Oikawa smiled at that attempt, it was so sweet he might just change his mind but he wanted to stop himself before that could actually happen.   
Still he had to do one last selfish act. He leaned back and took a hold on Tobios’ shoulders and gently pushed him back so their faces were now inches apart.  
Tobios eyes couldn’t focus on anything so he just scanned Oikawas face all over, his mouth was open and his facial expression didn’t say anything. Oikawa cupped his cheek and pressed his lips against the others. Neither of them moved, they both had to take in what was currently happening. 

Oikawa searched for some kind of approval and finally got one when the other opened his mouth and pulled him closer. It was a passionate long lasting kiss with just pure emotions behind it. Sparks were flying and Oikawa felt the warmth inside of him spread even more. The kiss was starting to get more wet and sloppy and a lot more tongue was involved, he didn’t plan to make things so heated, it was supposed to be one quick kiss to make sure but now he wanted more and his mind was slowly being occupied with lust and desire. Hands were grabbing everything they could hold onto. Oikawas mouth left his just to trail down his jawline and leave wet kisses all over. Tobio moaned at that, shut his eyes and started to wiggle his hips on Oikawas lap. That sensation was driving him crazy and his pants grew tighter with every movement he made. His hands drove down on each side of the others torso, he truly wanted to push him down even further so he could rub harder against his now probably fully hard one. His hesitation made both of them stop whatever they were doing and look at each other.   
Tobio was panting, his lips were a bit swollen and they were glistening with saliva, this sight was definitely a turn on and oh he wanted to do so much nasty things to that mouth but he knew he couldn’t.

“Kiss me.”

Tobio looked confused. ‘Didn’t they just kiss?’ Was probably a question roaming trough his dizzy mind. Oikawa couldn’t help himself and smirk at that confused boy. He just wanted a kiss that was coming from him, a kiss that Tobio wanted. Just one last. 

Tobio leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against the others. After staying like that for a few minutes he pulled away as sudden as he began. Kageyama was beginning to feel really sleepy and slid of Oikawas lap to settle down next to him. 

“Tomorrow you’re gonna have the worst hangover of your life.”

“Hmm.”  
He couldn’t really speak anymore everything was turning and falling, he couldn’t even hold his head in place so he leaned it against Oikawas shoulder.

“The best would be you just forget this whole night you know?”  
He didn’t want to forget anything either but he knew he would be better of if he did. Tobio just shook his head.

“No.”  
That nearly made him stay but he didn’t want to drag him down even more so he stood up. Tobio was looking up at him, he looked so helpless and lost so he crouched down one last time and gave him a goodbye kiss on his forehead, he choose the forehead because he knew his lips would make him stay.

“If you really want this, want me. Then we’ll figure something out but you have to remember this on your own.”  
Tobio hugged his knees and tilted his head to one side, barely keeping his eyes open.

“I’ll remember, cause I lov-“  
He couldn’t finish it because he fell asleep midsentence.

“I love you too”

Of course he forgot what happened. He remembered that his teammates wanted him to drink but he refused. So they showed a bottle vodka down his throat, what happened after that is one big blur. The guys told him he was sitting just directly outside the bar they were in, sleeping like a rock, they also said he had tears streaming down his face and got worried and asked what happened but he wasn’t responsive. It’s weird though, every time he tries to remember what happened he feels a familiar warmth inside of him, it was pretty similar to the warmth you feel when you drink to much alcohol.


End file.
